


TFP/Reader Insert – Music in the Night

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Can I have Head-cannons of the autobots taking a drive around the city until they heard someone singing? They saw the reader playing a guitar in the crowd yet no one seems to acknowledge them. Although (s)he’s being ignored, (s)he is singing her heart out with passion yet sadness. Also the song is this: leeSA - lost stars. Thank you!
Kudos: 34





	TFP/Reader Insert – Music in the Night

‘ _Here,_ ’ Optimus Prime commed his team, telling them to park outside of the museum where they would wait until nightfall for the imminent Decepticon attack that they had just received word of from Fowler, who was waiting at the base to let them back in via the ground bridge in case things went awry; the attack was supposed to be a big one, so they’d even brought Ratchet along with them.

By human time, it was nine O’clock in the evening and although the museum usually closed at six, it would be open till ten during their unveiling of what they suspected to be an ancient fossilised tool; it was in actuality a powerful piece of Cybertronian technology that could turn the tide of the war, if it still worked.

‘ _This is ridiculous,_ ’ Arcee seethed. ‘ _We could be in and out before the ‘Cons even get here if you would only let us-_ ’

‘ _We are robots in disguise Arcee. We do not wish to frighten our human hosts._ ’

Bumblebee whistled a message of agreement with Optimus that made Arcee huff in annoyance.

‘ _Hey, eyes on a suspicious human. I think (s)he’s carrying a weapon._ ’

In their alt-modes, all five bots were free to watch you approach the museum fountain, next to their parking spots with a long black case in hand. They waited expectantly as you unzipped the case, pulling out a guitar. They recognised the instrument because of Miko’s, which was usually in the base nowadays.

‘ _Oh great,_ ’ Ratchet complained, ‘ _It’s one of those noise makers. Ugh, I hate this planet._ ’

‘ _I like Miko’s music,_ ’ Bulkhead defended loyally, even though Miko wasn’t there to hear the complaints made against her.

Much to the bot’s surprise, your guitar sounded nothing like Miko’s but then again, nobody had ever explained the difference between an acoustic guitar and an electric to them, nor the many genres of music.

“Please, don’t see just me caught up in dreams and fantasy,” You sang serenely into the night. “Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see.”

With each melodic line, Optimus felt soothed, as if you were singing the song just for him. It was yet another reminder of why he had to protect your young planet, filled with its many artists and creators.

Bumblebee too found himself lulled by the sweet sound of your voice.

“Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?”

Was that true? Was everyone just a tiny part of something bigger? Bumblebee felt that line resonate within him as he kept his wingmirrors firmly planted on you so he wouldn’t miss a single movement, the smallest of breaths, the tiniest gasp; he only wished that he could listen to you all night.

Arcee found herself annoyed that you were playing at that moment. How were the team supposed to stay focused on their mission if you were singing them to recharge? She would have grumbled about you if she didn’t think her complaints would be yet another distraction. Besides, what would be the point in complaining? If she was honest, the music would have been lovely any other night.

“Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand-new ending.”

Bulkhead switched off his optics to listen to your lyrics. You didn’t know it but you were right. If the Autobots could recover the artifact in the museum, they could easily find their new ending too, all while stopping the Decepticons in the process. It was at times like this that Bulkhead wished he could be more like you, but he was large and clumsy. All the same, he felt a small hope that he would one day create something instead of wrecking everything as he usually did.

“But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?”

Whilst watching you sing, Ratchet found himself growing increasingly annoyed at everyone who passed you by, acting like you weren’t even there. You were one of the few humans who had done something beautiful, which was saying something when he thought of the racket that Miko called music, and yet none of your kind appreciated it. What would these humans be without their satire? Everything they did for entertainment seemed to revolve around _art_ on the TV, yet here it was right in front of them and they didn’t even appreciate it.

Despite the ignorance of those around you, you practically glowed whilst performing, and once you had finished your first song, you continued to play many more until the night was dark and the people were filing out of the museum. The Autobots grew melancholy when you finished, but ultimately decided it was probably for the best. After all, they didn’t want you around for their liberation of the artifact; they would rather you be safe.

However, what they didn’t know was that just a little way away, was Laserbeak, and because of him, the Decepticons had also heard you sing. With an evil grin, entertaining thoughts of slaves, Megatron decided that after this battle, the crew could use with a little merriment, and perhaps a small song-bird would be the perfect prize.


End file.
